iDon't Want to Lose You
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Carly and Freddie made friends easily; they seemed to attract great people like lavender attracted bumble bees. Sam had never found it so simple.
1. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly - it, and all of its characters, belong to Nickelodeon and the awesome Dan Schnieder.**

**Summary: Carly and Freddie made friends easily; they seemed to attract great people like lavender attracted bumble bees. Sam had never found it so simple.**

**iDon't Want to Lose You:**

Samantha Puckett sighed as the cool night breeze gently ruffled her hair. She was standing on one of Bushwell Plaza's many fire escapes, leaning on the railing and gazing unseeingly out at the streets below.

She heard the rustle of someone climbing through the fire exit, but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Hey," came her best friends quiet greeting. "Hi," Sam answered with a small smile. Carly stood behind Sam and slid her arms around the shorter girl's waist, "What are you thinking about," the brunette asked, resting her chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Just, things." The blonde mumbled evasively.

"Sam..." Carly's voice was gentle, but her tone was firm and Sam knew she wouldn't let the matter drop until she got an answer.

"It's just, we've only got the summer, and then we're all going to be in different places."

"We'll talk every day, or every week at least. And then there's Christmas and other holidays.

"But what if..." Sam trailed off and closed her eyes, determinedly fighting back tears.

"Nothing and no one is going to come between you, me and Freddie, Sam you know that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can, we're a trio. Stop worrying about it; it's not good for you."

Sam did her best to smile and dropped her head back onto Carly's shoulder, her eyes still closed. The two stood in silence, which remained unbroken until Freddie's arrival ten minutes later.

Freddie took a seat on the windowsill as the girls turned to smile at him.

"Everyone's wondering where you've gotten to." He informed them.

"We were just talking." Carly smiled, detaching herself from Sam and ruffling Freddie's hair as she climbed past him. "I'm gonna head back to the party, make sure the apartment is still in one piece, see you later." She waved cheerily and headed off down the hall.

Freddie moved to the stairs and Sam took his place on the windowsill.

"This is a familiar setup." Freddie smiled. Sam huffed out a laugh and settled her legs over his lap. He fiddled absently with the straps of her heels as he studied her face intently.

"So what's bothering you?" he questioned her cautiously, afraid she might take off running at the thought of telling him something personal.

She surprised him by answering immediately. "I don't want to go to university." Well that wasn't what he'd expected.

"Why not, most people say the best years of their life were during university."

"But you and Carly won't be there."

"We'll call you all the time," he reassured her, his hand curling around her ankle, "and you'll make new friends."

"I don't want to make new friends, I like the ones I have."

"We like you too." He grinned at her. The smile she returned didn't touch her eyes and he lifted her legs so he could stand and sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she tucked her head into his neck, one hand resting on his thigh. They were silent as Freddie rubbed Sam's shoulder and Sam got lost in her thoughts.

It was easy for Carly and Freddie to make new friends; they seemed to attract people like magnets, but Sam was wearier, more guarded and less quick to trust and consequently struggled with befriending new people. Her biggest worry, although she wouldn't admit it was that her two best friends would be too busy with school and new friends and would neglect her, even if they didn't mean to.

"Honestly," Freddie's voice broke the silence and Sam jumped, startled. He tightened his arm around her, "I don't want to go so far away from you and Carly either." "Really?" "Really. I'm going to miss you two like crazy; but I know we'll all keep in touch and we can always visit each other during holidays."

"Yeah, I guess."

"We're not going to abandon you Sam, never think that."

"But you'll be so far away." Her voice cracked and she bit her lip.

"Doesn't matter." Freddie replied firmly. Sam sniffed and turned into his side, burying her face in his chest.

Freddie turned towards Sam and wrapped his nearest arm around her back; his free hand ran through her hair.

Eventually, Sam's tears stopped and she shifted, nuzzling deeper into his neck. The smell of Sam's hair, citrus and so familiar, drifted to his nose and Freddie found himself wishing he could hold her forever. He cursed himself for being so affected and leant away from her.

She stared into his eyes as he held her face and wiped her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Feel better?"

"You promise to call every week?"

"Every day if you want." Freddie smiled, dropping his hands and standing up. Sam beamed back and fell into place beside him as they made their way back to Carly's. Freddie caught Sam's hand as she reached for the door handle and brought her to a stop. She turned to look at him, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Freddie pulled her closer, until only a couple of inches separated them.

"Do me a favour, while you're away?"

"Hm?"

"Don't meet any cute guys."

"Okay." She smiled tip toeing to kiss his cheek.

Freddie led her through the door and they settled happily on the sofa to chat until Carly dragged them onto the dance floor.

"So, are you looking forward to Uni now?" Carly asked as she spun Sam under her arm and shimmied her hips in time with Freddie's slight bopping.

"I guess so." Sam admitted as her best friend twirled her into Freddie's waiting arms. He caught her and dipped her down, keeping an arm around her waist as he righted her and swinging his free arm over Carly's shoulders. Gibby, shirtless of course, bounced past with drinks for him and Tasha and Sam threw a grin at him over her shoulder. Carly bumped her hip against Sam's and they grabbed each other hands, spinning under together twice before Carly spun Sam once more to Freddie who caught her around the waist and took her hand to waltz her around in a circle. The music changed to a slower tune and Freddie released Sam's hand to wrap both arms around her waist. Sam glanced at Carly, who was happily accepting the invitation of a guy Sam thought she vaguely recognized. She smiled and returned her attention to Freddie, looping her arms around his neck.

"So this brings back memories," Freddie grinned. Sam scrunched her nose up, sticking her tongue out at him. The two had shared a disastrous slow dance at their Prom, than had ended with Freddie nearly on crutches for the second time in his life.

Freddie laughed, lacing his fingers at the small of Sam's back and locking his eyes onto hers. The intensity of his gaze got too much for Sam and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She sighed contentedly, her breath ghosting over Freddie's neck, making him shiver and tug her closer.

The soft song ended, replaced by a more upbeat tune and Sam slipped out of Freddie's grasp, eeling her way through the crowd.

"Where's she going?" Carly asked from behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Food table, probably." His theory was proved correct two minutes later when Sam returned to their sides with a plate of food. She shoved a cookie into Freddie's mouth and offered Carly a cup of punch. The brunette sipped her drink and Freddie munched on this treat, wiping crumbs from his shirt as the three sat on the sofa once more. Sam threw her legs over Freddie's lap, her feet landing in Carly's as the taller girl looked at her watch and let out a mournful sigh. "It's nearly eleven." She announced, "I promised Spence I'd end the party at half past."

"So let's dance," Sam grinned, grabbing Carly's wrist and dragging her back to the mass of bodies moving under the multi-coloured lights.

Freddie watched them swaying and bopping to the music and grinned, swiping a cupcake from Sam's abandoned plate of food.

He was just licking the icing from his fingers when the blonde returned.

"I left Carls in the arms of some hottie, want to join me in her place?"

"Sure," Freddie's lips pulled into a half smile as she took his hand and lead him into the throng.

A fast song was playing and Sam stationed herself in front of Freddie, shaking her hips and waving her hands in the air, a blissful smile stretched across her face.

Freddie watched her for a few seconds, before moving his body in time with hers. By the end of the next song Sam was pressed against him and they were dancing in a way Freddie was sure would give his mother heart failure. He caught Carly's eyes over Sam's shoulder and she narrowed her gaze, grinning suggestively. Freddie rolled his eyes and squeezed Sam's hips. Sam leant back, one hand fisted into the front of his shirt, the other held high above her head. She continued to swivel her hips as she fixed her eyes on his challengingly. The music changed to a final slow song before he could accept so he curled his arms around her waist. Sam smiled peacefully up at him.

"Do me a favour, while you're away at University?"

"What is it?" Freddie asked with a giddy smile. Sam was moving closer, her lips just brushing his ear as she whispered, "Don't meet any pretty girls."

"I promise."

Sam giggled softly and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Freddie's face settled easily into a happy smile as contentedness washed over him.

The song drifted to an end and the duo retreated to the edge of the room as Carly took up her post by the door to say goodbye to her guests.

When the last person left, Carly closed the door and flopped down onto the sofa.

"I'm gonna clean up in the morning," she yawned, kicking her shoes off and propping her legs on the table.

"I'm gonna head home." Freddie announced, heading over to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Carly smiled, waving. Sam followed him to the door, leaning in the frame and grinning at him.

"What are you up to?" he interrogated, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing, goodnight Freddie." She bounced forward to kiss his cheek and closed the door with a soft click.

Freddie stood, staring at the door with a hand on his cheek. He heard Carly and Sam laughing through the wood and let out a breathy chuckle; entering his apartment, he dodged his mother and fell asleep, still in his clothes, the second his head hit the pillow, to dream about blonde children with brown eyes.

**- End -**

_Well, then ending is a bit... meh, but I'm happy with it overall so I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to pm me or leave a review if you spotted any spelling or grammar errors that I missed. xx_


	2. Letting Go

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Info: Freddie studied for three years at University, then got a job at a computer company in Nebraska. He is quite highly paid, due to his reputation from iCarly. Sam and Carly both Studied for four years at University and they have just finished their final year.

"Sam, have some patience." Carly chastised, the engagement ring on her finger glittering as she grabbed her best friend's hand before the blonde girl could dart forward.

"Carlyyyyy" Sam whined, yanking her wrist out of the taller girl's grasp.

"Let Mrs Benson say hello to her son before you steal him away okay."

"Watch it Shay, I don't like what you're inferring."

"And what might that be?" Carly asked innocently. Sam shoved her shoulder playfully and laughed "I still can't believe you're engaged."

"I know, it's kind of strange living with Liam, but I'm in love with LA."

"And Liam too I hope," Sam smirked.

"Of course," Carly laughed, tugging the bobble from Sam's plait and running her fingers through the strands, loosening them.

"Freddie prefers your hair down."

Sam shrugged and watched Freddie step into the pickup area to be swept into a crushing embrace by his mother. He was searching over his shoulder, his forehead creased as he scanned the waiting area. He spotted Sam and Carly and his face smoothed out, breaking into a warm smile. Sam grinned back and broke into a run with Carly close on her heels, the brunette's eagerness to see her friend overruling her politeness. Freddie squirmed out of his mother's grip and threw his arms around the two girls.

"So how's our official tech genius?" Sam asked. "I missed you two." Freddie answered. "We missed you too." Carly replied kissing his cheek and worming out of his hug. He wrapped both arms around Sam and lifted her up, spinning her round. She laughed joyously, oblivious to the disapproving frown Mrs Benson was giving her.

"Alright put her down Freddie, time for that later." Carly admonished gently, glancing covertly at the cameras trained on them. While they never had specific trouble going out in public, iCarly had made all three of them known and mildly famous throughout America, which lead to paparazzi. Freddie laughed and placed Sam on her feet.

"Come along Freddie, let's get you home, I bet you're starving." Marissa fretted, pushing Freddie forward. He picked his bags up and followed the three women to their cars. Carly and Sam had driven up in Sam's car so Freddie hugged them goodbye temporarily and got into the passenger seat of his mother's navy car.

"I'm going over to Carly's now." Freddie informed his mother and was out the door before she could protest. He let himself into the Shay's apartment and looked around.

"It's great to be back." He smiled.

"Hey Freddo, how are you?" Spencer beamed, getting up from the couch to pull Freddie into a hug.

"I'm good Spence, you?"

"I'm awesome."

"Cool." Freddie chuckled. Spencer was and always would be the same overenthusiastic eccentric artist.

"It's great to see you Spencer." Freddie released the older man just as Sam bounced into his arms.

"Well, hey there." He greeted the top of her head. She tilted her head back to look up at him. "Hi." Her calculating blue eyes focused intently on his warm brown ones and he wondered what she was up to this time.

"So did you bring presents?" she asked eagerly. "I got you and Carls gifts and Carly brought me chocolate and you some weird techy stuff." She added.

"You bought me a gift, with your own money?" he raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Yes!" Sam chimed, pretending to be insulted and making to move away. Freddie tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Of course I brought you gifts." He lifted the carrier bag he'd been holding into the air and Sam grabbed at it. "Ah ah ah, manners missy" he chided. Sam rolled her eyes and Carly joined them, as Spencer headed out to get art supplies. Freddie pulled a package wrapped in purple paper with silver swirls from the carrier and handed it to the brunette. Carly opened her present delicately to find a black leather handbag. "This looks expensive Freddie." She said, biting her lip, "It wasn't that much," Freddie assured her. "I love it," she told him, squeaking when she opened the bag to find a silver charm bracelet and a pair of red crystal earrings inside. "Thank you!" Carly sprang forward to hug Freddie, crushing Sam in the process. She squirmed out from between them and grabbed the carrier from Freddie.

"Hey!" he cried, letting go of Carly and stumbling as he raced after Sam who danced around the sofa and hid behind the kitchen counter, leaping over it when Freddie made a grab for her. She pulled a small parcel wrapped in numerous layers of all shades of blue tissue paper from the carrier and threw the plastic bag at Freddie.

"How come mine is so much smaller than Carly's?" Sam asked, mock pouting and allowing Freddie to catch her arm. He pulled her back into the living room. "Because it was more expensive. I hope you don't mind Carls, I was going to get you something else, to make them the same, but there wasn't really-"

"Freddie, I already don't want to think about how much you've spent on us, and anyway I expected you to spend more on Sam." Sam turned to glare at Carly.

"I don't-"

"Open your present Sam." Freddie slung his arm around her waist and turned her away from Carly who skipped around in front of them once more. Sam tore the paper excitedly, tossing it to the floor to reveal a silver necklace with a teardrop-shaped sapphire pendant.

"Oh," Sam breathed.

"Can I?" Freddie asked, taking the necklace from her hands.

"Sure," she nodded, holding her hair up as Freddie slipped the necklace around her neck and did the clasp up.

"It's beautiful." Carly murmured. Freddie kissed the back of Sam's head and moved to her side again, "Do you like it?" he asked tentatively.

"It's amazing."

"But?"

"I..." Sam reached up to unclasp the chain and dropped it into Freddie's hand.

"I can't take that Freddie, you should return it, it must have cost a lot."

"Sam-"

"I have to go." Sam whispered, flying towards the door and slamming it shut behind her. Freddie sank onto the couch and Carly sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Freddie."

"I think I scared her. Why am I such an idiot?" he groaned.

"Probably because you've been in love with her for the last five years." Carly answered him, taking his hand. "She'll come back once she's calmed down."

"I should go and talk to her."

"She'll be on the fire escape, I think. She started going there when you decided it was too expensive to come home on the holidays. Was that so you could save money for our presents?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get you both something special. I missed you like mad. Don't get me wrong, all the new people I've met are great but they're just not you or Sam."

"Sometimes I think neither of us deserves a friend as good as you." Carly laughed softly.

"I'm glad to be with you both." Freddie wrapped his arm around Carly's shoulders fondly.

"Did Sam tell you that I leave for New York in a month? I've got a small part in a play that opens for Christmas and I have to be at rehearsals."

"Wow, that's great Carly, congratulations."

"We're only now all back together and I'm breaking us apart so soon."

"Sam's pleased for you I'm sure, and we can come visit you; maybe we could even see you perform."

"I'd like that."

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Freddie kissed her cheek and left the sofa making his way slowly out of the apartment.

...


	3. Holding On

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

Sam was, as Carly had predicted, sitting on the fire escape. Freddie found her sitting sideways on the steps, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin wresting on her knees.

Freddie knocked lightly on the glass and Sam gave him a very small smile. He climbed over the window sill and sat on the step below Sam, facing her.

"Hey," He started quietly.

"Hey." She refused to look him in the eyes, staring instead at his knees.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For leading you on again. I can't start a relationship with you."

"Why not?" He asked the question like a petulant child and Sam couldn't stop herself laughing. She shifted forward, closer to Freddie and wrapped an arm around his leg.

"I do love you, you know that, but I can't cope with a long distance relationship, I'll go all to pieces and cheat on you or I'll get so paranoid that I'll have someone follow you or-"

"Sam." Freddie smiled. She looked at him, meeting his gaze this time. He held his arm out and they both twisted around, moving so they were beside each other and Freddie had his arm over Sam's shoulders. She leaned into him.

"I have some good news, if you're really interested in a serious relationship with me."

"I... am."

"Okay, you know how you want to move to LA so you can be close to Carly when she finishes her Broadway run?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I talked to my boss and he's willing to transfer me from Nebraska so I bought an apartment. It's pretty small, and the kitchen's tiny, but it's got two bedrooms and you're more than welcome to move in with me; if you want to." Freddie looked down nervously as Sam leaned back to look at him. She stared at him for a tense second or two and then exclaimed "I completely love you Freddie, you're the most awesome person ever!" and threw her arms around his neck. Freddie's arms curled tightly around her waist in response, crushing her against him. She stayed in his arms for near a minute before she sprang down the stairs and scrambled into the hallway. Freddie rushed after her and she spun around so suddenly that he crashed in to her, sending himself tumbling to the floor. Sam giggled and leaned over him with her hands against her knees.

"I guess I just fell for you." Freddie joked with a lopsided grin, propping himself up on his elbows. Sam shook her head as if he was a lost cause and grinned back. "I don't think we'll need that second bedroom." She told him lowly, enjoying the blush that spread over his face.

"Need a hand?" She held her hand out to pull him up. He eyed her suspiciously then shrugged and accepted her help. As soon as he was on his feet again Sam wound her arms around his neck and stretched onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back happily.

"I love - you." Freddie crooned between kisses "and you're the – most beautiful – girl on the planet."

"Shut up dork." Sam replied, but he could feel her grinning against his lips as she deepened their kiss and he lifted her off the ground completely. Five minutes later he returned her to the floor ending the kiss. Sam made a discontented noise and leant up and pulled him back down into her, connecting their lips once more. Freddie didn't object and Sam hopped onto his feet. He took one step forward to regain his balance and buried one hand in her hair, the other sliding over her lower back. Minutes later a bright flash interrupted them and they looked down the hall to see Carly with a camera in her hand and a pleased smile stretched over her face.

"That one's definitely going in the album." She crowed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sam shimmied out of Freddie's grip and skittered over to Carly who held the camera against her chest protectively.

"I'm not gonna delete your photo, I want to hug you."

"Oh," Carly smiled and opened her arms. Sam folded Carly into a hug. "Freddie and I are moving to LA, we'll be able to see you all the time when you get home from New York." She trilled.

"Oh my God!" Carly squealed, lifting Sam clear off the floor as she hugged her enthusiastically, swinging from side to side. Sam laughed loudly and broke out of Carly's grasp, taking the brunette's hand she grabbed Freddie's too and dragged them back to Spencer's apartment. Carly curled up in an armchair while Freddie slouched on the sofa and Sam raided the fridge. She emerged with a pot of chocolate mousse and dropped onto the sofa with her back against Freddie's side. He turned slightly towards her and slung his arm over her shoulders, smiling brightly. Sam stretched her legs out, crossed at the ankle, taking up the rest of the couch. She snuggled back against Freddie and got stuck into her snack. Carly laughed and snapped another photo of them.

"Hey, add to the two I've just taken the ones from Christmas four years ago when you got caught under the mistletoe and the photos from Prom and I'm building up quite a collection for your wedding album" Carly beamed.

"Whoa there Carlotta, **wedding**?" Sam repeated, sitting up. Freddie pulled her back down, tucking her into his side. She curled her legs up under herself and placed a hand on his chest, pecking his lips.

"Yes, wedding." Carly reiterated, snapping another photo of the couple's new pose.

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself Carly, don't buy the invitations yet okay." Freddie chuckled.

"It's only a matter of time." She assured them smugly. Sam opened her mouth to retort but Freddie cupped the back of her head and turned her face towards his, stopping her words with his lips. Carly took yet another photo, placed the camera on the table, and danced into the kitchen.

"Anyone want a drink?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes." Sam answered, "Please." She added when Freddie poked her side. "I'm good thanks." He said.

Carly handed Sam a glass of cola and perched on the arm of the couch just as Spencer came through the door carting a tower of precariously balanced hamster wheels.

"Should we ask?" Carly questioned.

"No." Spencer huffed, disappearing into his room.

"Your brother is a very interesting man." Freddie stated blandly. Sam and Carly burst into laughter, soon followed by Freddie. The trio were still grinning when Spencer returned to the living room ten minutes later and plonked himself down in the empty chair.

The front door opened and Mrs Benson stepped into the apartment.

"Freddie I want you to- what in the name of all things sanitary are you doing with that delinquent?" she screeched upon spotting him and Sam. Sam raised her head from where she'd had it nestled against Freddie's neck and smiled sweetly at his mother. "Hello Marissa," she chirped.

Carly snorted daintily and hastily faked a coughing fit to cover it. Freddie didn't try to conceal his smile as he wound his arm around Sam's waist and waved calmly with his free hand. "Hi Mum." He greeted cheerfully.

"I think it would be a good idea if you didn't sit so close to each other." She smiled through gritted teeth.

"And why is that?" Sam's tone was saccharine but her eyes were gleaming deviously and Freddie mentally prepared himself for the worst.

"It's not really... appropriate for two people to sit together like you are unless they're... intimate with each other." Marissa explained.

"Ooo-oh" Sam said with exaggerated comprehension. "I get it." She winked conspiratorially at Marissa and snuggled deeper into Freddie's frame. The older woman gaped at them.

"Freddie, are you in a relationship with Samantha?" she asked falteringly.

"I guess so." Her son beamed, running a hand through Sam's curls.

"Well, I- you should- please don't- I just..." Marissa trailed off and shook her head despairingly.

Sam gave an evil laugh and sat up, moving away from Freddie. Carly dropped into the seat beside Sam and the shorter girl laid her head on Carly's shoulder closing her eyes.

"You can't go to sleep now." Carly said, rolling her shoulder. Sam grunted and poked Carly, prodding her back into place. Freddie chuckled and reached over scooping Sam back towards him and placing a cushion under her head.

"Thanks Freddifer." She mumbled, kissing his shoulder and curling up. Carly threw a helpless look at Mrs Benson, who was observing her son with an odd, almost sad expression. Carly suddenly felt very sorry for the neurotic woman.

"They're in love Mrs Benson, what can you do?" she asked softly. Marissa sighed and nodded.

"Home by nine Freddie." She said quietly but firmly and then she headed out of the door.

"Sam." Carly said, tapping the blonde's foot when she got no response.

"What?"

"Go easy on Mrs B okay, she loves Freddie a lot and it's hard for her to accept that there's another woman in his life now."

"You and I have always been in his life Carls, it's not that different. Crazy never liked us."

"Just be nice."

"Okay." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm going in the shower." Carly informed then, ending the conversation and heading up the staircase.

Spencer got to his feet and announced that he was going out to meet Socko, yelling up the stairs so Carly could hear. He waved to Sam and Freddie and ambled out thought the front door.

"My mother doesn't really hate you, you know." Freddie murmured against Sam's temple.

"Sure she doesn't." Sam snorted.

"Okay, so she kinda does, but I love you, so she'll grin and bear it."

"Say that again."

"She'll grin and bear it."

"Haha, don't make me hit you, say it again."

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." he trailed kisses from her cheek to her lips and back before she shoved him away playfully.

"I get it Fredsap." She laughed with her hand over his face. "I love you." he replied, his voice muffled by her hand.

"Yeah yeah," she tousled his hair roughly and slid her arms around his neck, shifting into his lap.

"I lo-" Sam cut him off with a hasty kiss, which he returned tenfold. He wrapped his arms around her and meshed their lips together so determinedly that Sam completely forgot she was supposed to be distracting him and kissed him back with renewed fervour, one hand tangling into her hair as the other ran down his neck into his shirt. His hands slipped under her top, fingers grazing over her sides and she pressed herself against him as if trying to sink into him. "You're beautiful." He whispered, nibbling along her jaw. "You really believe that don't you." she replied breathlessly, tilting her head back and pulling at the collar of his shirt. He tore his lips away from her skin and held her away, levelling her with a hard stare.

"You know you're beautiful." He admonished.

"No one's ever told me except you."

"That doesn't mean they weren't thinking it."

Sam shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear self consciously, her hand falling into her lap. Freddie laced his hands behind her back, beneath her top and pulled her closer once more.

"You're the prettiest girl ever, even prettier than Carly, and you have the most gorgeous hair, you're outrageously funny, and you have criminally soft skin." He told her warmly. "Really?" she giggled. "Uh huh." He kissed her neck, nuzzling his nose into the hollow beneath her ear.

"You've got earrings in." He whined.

"Oh, do you like them? You bought them for me."

"No I didn't."

"It was your money," Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're impossible." Freddie griped, tipping his head down biting gently down on the skin where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped and hers fingers fisted into the front of his polo, tugging him nearer. Freddie bit down again and Sam hissed, her nails digging into his chest.

"I love you." he crooned against her throat and Sam suddenly remembered her original reason for kissing him. She promptly curled her hand around the back of his neck and guided his mouth back against hers. Their tongues tangled almost violently, teeth clinking together in their eagerness to explore each other completely as Sam worked to undo the buttons of his polo shirt one handed and his hands curled around her thighs on either side of his. He hauled her closer to himself, his hands sliding slowly from her knees to her hips and up over her sides, running luxuriously up and down her ribcage. She finally got all three buttons undone and grasped the edges of the top, lifting it up.

Freddie kept his arms down, stopping her. She looked at him questioningly, hurt seeping into her eyes. He drew in a ragged breath and rested his forehead against her shoulder blowing softly over her collar bone. Her skin erupted in goose bumps and he smiled.

"Freddie?" her voice was unusually weak and he glanced up at her.

"Carly's upstairs." He reminded her.

"Good point. She'd probably have heart failure if she walked in on us defiling her living room."

"We could always go and defile my bed," Freddie suggested, nipping encouragingly at her neck.

"Your mother would die; and then come back to kill us, and then die again."

Freddie laughed and brushed a few stray hairs from Sam's face. "I love you." he smiled, and he looked so happy and sincere than Sam couldn't help but say it back. She leant forward and kissed his cheek. "I know," she whispered, "I love you too."

There was a quiet cooing from the stairs and they looked over to see Carly standing there in a bath robe with her hair wrapped in a towel and her phone trained on them.

"Shit." Sam spat, scrambling off Freddie's lap and racing after Carly, who bolted around the kitchen island.

"Come here Shay!"

Carly screamed and dashed around the sofa. Freddie grabbed Sam as she sped past and she tumbled down beside him, struggling all the while.

"Sam, stop squirming. Carly, get over here."

Carly walked over with her head bowed, holding the phone behind her back.

"I'm just trying to build up a collection for your wedding video." She explained sheepishly from behind a curtain of her hair. Sam growled and Freddie restrained her as she made to lunge at her best friend.

"Fine!" Sam exclaimed, wrenching out of Freddie's hold and throwing herself against the back of the sofa. She folded her arms over her chest, glowering icily at the floor.

"It's not so bad Sam, we were only kissing." Freddie soothed. Sam whirled on him with a fiery glare.

"Only kissing?" she screeched. "Is that all we were doing Mr. Let's-go-have-sex?"

"Sam." Freddie quavered, at a loss for words, staring at her in shock. She huffed and knocked his hand away when he tried to place it on her shoulder. He threw Carly a despairing look and the brunette edged forward, seating herself gingerly next to her seething almost-sister.

"I'll delete the video if you want Sam," she cajoled. "Really?" "Of course, I hate seeing you like this." "You can keep it, I'm fine, just a little over-whelmed." Quite suddenly she started to laugh, falling back against Freddie and pulling his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I've no idea what that was about."

"Hey, I'm used to you abusing me for no reason." He joked. Sam smiled and dived forward to hug Carly, who squeezed her back with a startled squeak. Separating from Carly Sam settled back against Freddie's chest, nestling her head under his chin.

"Do you need to move for the next hour?" "No, why?" "I want to nap." "Go ahead." Sam did just that, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Do you really think I'm planning too far ahead with all this wedding-talk?" Carly asked quietly after a while. Freddie was silent for a moment, frowning thoughtfully. "Not really, I'll propose to her eventually. The real unknown is whether she'll say yes."

"I think she will, but on the off chance that she doesn't, what'll you do?"

"Put the ring somewhere safe and wait until I think she's ready."

"You really love her that much?"

"Yes."

"I'm so glad. Sam's had a lot of crappy boyfriends and it's great to see her in the arms of someone I know will treat her well, especially seeing as it's you."

"Thank you."

"Being one of your best friends doesn't mean I won't slap you silly if you **do **mess with her though and Spencer loves her almost like a little sister and he's bigger than you, remember that."

"Yes Ma'am." Freddie laughed quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

"Do you mind if I take another photo? I'll turn the flash off." "I don't mind."

Carly hopped up and snatched her camera from the table, snapping several photos of Sam and Freddie form various angles.

"You two are so photogenic." She beamed, flicking through pictures on the camera screen.

"Thanks, you too." Carly waltzed over to the computer and plugged the camera in.

"I'm gonna e-mail these pictures to Melanie, she'll be so thrilled, she's wanted Sam to get with you for the last five years."

Freddie chuckled and rested his cheek against Sam's head, his arm curling more tightly around her. Carly suspected then that Freddie's crush on Sam may have been longer running than she had first thought. She smiled secretly to herself and selected the photos she wanted to download, humming cheerfully under her breath.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she tugged gently at Freddie's shirt. He looked down at her. "For the record," she whispered with her lips as close to his ear as she could get them without muffling her words. "I'd very probably say yes." She closed her eyes again, her face breaking into a bright smile. Freddie's face took on a look of complete ecstaticness and he kissed her fondly. She responded for a moment or two then batted him away gently.

"Sleepy." She reminded him, slotting her head back into the hollow between his neck and shoulder and pushed him back into the sofa, wriggling until she was comfortable and falling back into sleep. Freddie closed his eyes, smiling softly to himself and unconsciously rocking Sam.

Carly closed down the computer and crept up to her room, leaving the lovebirds alone.

Freddie wasn't sure how much time had passed when he woke up, glancing around the room. Carly was still upstairs and Sam's weight was warm and pleasant against his side. Her hair smelt of Jasmine and the skin of her arm was soft against his hand. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt so truly content. He revelled in the feeling for nearly fifteen minutes before Carly descended the stairs and sat next to him.

"It's almost nine." She informed him. He shook Sam gently and she sat up, blinking rapidly. She stretched happily, "That was a good nap, you're a great pillow Fredster."

Freddie laughed and kissed her. "I've got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course you will."

Freddie stood and made his way over to the door, stopping in front of it. He turned back to Sam and grinned at her. "I love you." he announced.

"I know." Sam smirked. Freddie chuckled. "Worth a shot." He shrugged. "See you both tomorrow." He was almost through the door when Sam sprang up from the sofa and ran forward, calling him back.

He turned and she swung an arm around his neck, clinging to his shoulder with her other hand and pressing her lips fiercely against his. His hands found her hips and he kissed her back gleefully.

They broke apart a minute later, both breathless and with wide smiles. "I love you." Sam chirped, and then she slammed the door in his face. Freddie stood there, stunned. He could hear Carly chiding Sam and Sam laughing, their voices, muffled by the door, seeming distant and dreamlike. Soon, Carly's laughter joined Sam's and Freddie was tempted to peek back inside and see their faces. He shook his head and opened his own front door instead, dodging his mother and making a beeline for his room. He laid in his clothes, staring at the ceiling, picturing Sam in a wedding dress, her hair adorned with a circlet of blue rosebuds to match her eyes and black and white converses on her feet. He fell asleep with that image etched firmly in his mind. He awoke the following morning knowing he'd found his forever, and that for all she irritated him to hell and back, he wouldn't change her for the world.

***  
**A.N. : So, iDon't Want to Lose You is finished, although I may write a one-shot at some point in the future about 'that Christmas Sam and Freddie got caught under the mistletoe' which Carly mentions ;)**

**I'm not exactly happy with it, I think it's kinda long and rambly, but I just couldn't find a good point to end it, so... I hope it wasn't too meh-ish. I wanted to end it, like the first chapter, with Freddie hearing the girls laughing through the Shay's door and then going to sleep dreaming of Sam. I know Sam is a bit OOC, but I just adore the thought of Sam and Freddie being all snugly.**

**Hugs and Thanks for reading ^.^**


End file.
